Content items such as video and video games are becoming increasingly widespread and popular. Such content items may include graphic representations of terrain, for example in three dimensions. In some cases, the terrain may include various natural features, for example, rock, sand, soil, water, trees, plants, etc., and/or man-made features including buildings or other structures made of concrete, wood, glass, and so on. In some cases, large amounts of memory and/or processing capabilities may be required to model detailed terrain to provide an enhanced user experience.
Additionally or alternatively, memory and processing capabilities may also limit the ability to model and update changeable terrain, such as destructible terrain, using current techniques in real-time. For example, modeling various layers of terrain that may, in real life, respond differently to different events, such as explosions or other destruction-type events, may require processing large amounts of data.